Change after the Event
by Dakan69
Summary: 1 Year ago Solty saved the city from Eirene by sacrificing herself. Since then, not only City started to change, but also the life of Andy Anderson after an unexpected event.
1. chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I can't do this Andy" answered a suprised Rose after Andy's love confession towards her after his request to meet at the park afternoon.

"what?, but why?" Andy asked while starring at Rose shocked about her rejection.

"I know that we're not blood related but you were always a brother to me, that's why we can not be together,think about how the others might react, not to mention about Larry s reaction. And I really have no interest being in a relationship you know " Rose explained towards Andy.

"I get it" answered a sad Andy while starring at the floor.

"Cheer up Andy, I am sure there is a better girl suited for you than I am." Answered rose optimistically, but it did not helped very much.

"I''m sorry too for asking you" was Andy's final response before he walked away.

Rose started to get a little bit concerned, knowing about his sometimes hot tempered nature ,'I hope he does not do anything foolish'.

After his farewell to Rose, Andy walked of the park straight to the streets.

He walked for nearly 2 hours just to distract from the rejection of Rose.

he walked until he accidently bumbed into something.

After that he realised that he didn't bumb into something but someone.

"I'm sorry about that, you OK?" he asked while helping the person stand up, but still distracted.

"uh yes, nothing bad happened, thank you" a female voice answered.

It was at this moment that he he ralised who he is seeing in front of himself.

"It's you". both said at the same time.


	2. chapter 2

A/n: Finally chapter 2, since I saw solty rei back in 2007, alongcwith gundam seed and many other anime's back then, I wanted to write a sequel about it, and finally it's coming. English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything expect the story.

chapter 2:

Andy was suprised to to see someone familiar in front of him.

"you're Accela, right?" Andy asked her and continues, "I'm really sorry, I was just distracted at this moment".

She nodded before standing up and taking her fallen handbag.

Andy remembered how he met Accela and her friend Integra Martell back then when they were dealing with Asley Lynx.

Accela Warrick became a RUC employee again, after Solty defeated Eirene. Right now she was wearing a cute dress while Andy was in his usual coat.

"It's not a big deal. Andy, was it?" she asked him.

He was glad that he didn't cause her any trouble. He was to dissapointed at himself right now, so he probably needed a little company, "do you mind if I accompany you a little" he asked her.

She nodded again.

After that, they walked together until they saw a Cafè.

Both walked inside while taking some seats and ordered some coffe.

"what were you doing back there anyway, if I remember, you live on the other side of the city, right?" asked a curious Andy.

"You are right about that" She started to have a sad look on her face, "but today I was visiting the graves of Sylvia and Celica".

"oh..." was his only Response realising that she might be in a bad mood.

So that is why she was in this part of the city. Sylvia and Celica were also once RUC employees, like Accela and Integra, but were dead for around one year.

Andy also remembered that in the NEWS they were accusing Integra and Accela for murdering Sylvia.

"I'm sorry for asking" Andy apologised towards her.

"no problem, what were you doing today?" accela asked while her sad expression dissapeard.

Andy stared at her a little bit worried, he just couldn't tell her that he got rejected by his step sister. He had to express it otherweise.

"Well" he started to answer a little angrily, "you better not laugh at me when I tell you, OK?"

Now Accela became curious about this statement while she nodded.

"I got rejected" was his only response while he started to look at the table they were chatting, his face turned red.

"rejected?" Accela was stunned by his words, "you mean..." she was about to ask if he's talking about dating.

"yes, exactly that" he answered, "but I don't want to talk about it any further, if possible". He really didn't want to talk about it.

She was still suprised that someone like him has been rejected.

"Back to you. You said you were visiting the graveyard right, shouldn't Integra be with you, I mean those 2 were also her friends, right?" he asked while looking at her.

Accela nodded.

"You are right, but Integra called me. She said she is busy right now since she's pregnant" she answered while she started to smile a bit.

"uh oh, wait, pregnant?, really?" Andy was shocked. Is Integra really pregnant?

She nodded, "I also told that to Sylvia and Celica's graves" while looking down.

"That's strange, Larry didn't told me anything" Andy wondered.

During the time of Integra s recovery one year ago, she and Larry started to talk to each other. It were only little chats, but that turned into a real relationship. After her recovery, Integra and Larry decided to move at a flat together.

"That's no suprise, she also found out recently, I bet Larry will be happily suprised about this" accela answered while starting to look up again.

"I think too. He's my brother after all, but was it not better to wait for marriage, I wonder".

It became evening.

After their visit at the Cafè, they walked across the city a while until Andy heard his stomack growling.

Accela noticed the growl from Andy and started to giggle.

"It seems you are hungry" she said while Andy looked away, hiding his a little turned red face away from accela.

"Y-yeah, but I don't feel like going into a restaurant, and the shops are closing too, so it seems I won't eat anything today" He answered while looking back at her. He didn't know why exactly, but he was somehow very attracted to her.

'what am i thinking, restrain yourself Andy, resteain yourself' he thought while turning his head away from her.

"something wrong" accela asked uim noticing his strange behavior.

"well...",

'great Andy, now you habe to improvise', he thought annoyed.

"it is gettin' dark. My car is nearby, you wanna me drive you home?" he asked her while noticing it was quite after sunset

'how stupid am I to ask something like that' he thought, still speechless about his own question.

"that would be nice, thank you" she said with a rather shy expression.

Andy was suprised that she pledged his offer.

"alright, then we have to go this way" he said while pointing his finger across the street.

After both went inside Andy's car, Andy started the engine and moved out of the car park.

It was quite silent during the ride.

While Andy has to focus more on driving since he is a little bit distracted by accela sitting on the front passenger seat, accela looked out of the window, seeing the lights of the city.

She remembered how she, Integra, Celica and Sylvia once were on the way across the city. She also saw the City lights, while Celica and Sylvia being drunk, which was very bothering for Integra to focus on driving back then.

After a while, her mind was back to present, "we are almost there" said towards Andy.

After telling him were her flat was, Andy was looking for a parking space and found one by luck.

"well here we are, right?" Andy asked if he was at the right place.

"yes, thank you?" she said while looking a him.

She was about to go out of his car, when she heard some strange noice from Andy's direction.

Andy's face turned red while she looked at him, he was a little bit embarresed.

Accela realised that Andy's stomach was still rumbling from the lack of food.

"hey, since you haven't eat anything, how about I invite you and I cook something for both of us." she shyly asked at him.

Now that was suprising for Andy. He couldn't believe that she invited him at her home for dinner.

"Thank you, but I don't want to bother you since you've just visited your friends grave, nor to stress you more just for dinner" he said, he really didn't wanted to bother her.

"no, you won't bother me, and besides, I planned this dinner for me and Integra, but since she has no time, your presence is perfect right now, believe me" she insisted that there was no concern about him being inside her, she just really wanted his attendance right now.

"if there is really no problem, then I'm in" was his final response before both got out of his car.

After Andy locked up his car, he immediately joined Accela in front of the apartment.

They went inside the building and walked until they reached her flat's door.

After putting down his shoes and jacket, Andy and Accela went to the living room. It turned out that it was really prepared today for dinner.

"you can sit there already" she told him before she went to the kitchen. But what Andy didn't noticed was that Accela peeked at his

There was a white blanket on a table with 2 chair beside. on the table were each a fork and a knife and a glass cup.

Andy could also see a sofa on the other side of the living room.

He took a seat at the prepared table. He was lost in his thoughts. Not just he was rejected by rose, he is now in another girl's flat. 'what a strange day' he thought.

After a while he heard accela coming from the kitchen.

He turned and saw her carring 2 plates and a bottle, presumly some sort of wine.

"dinner's ready" she announced at im before she went back to the kitchen.

She returned with a much larger plate.

"I hope you like pancakes" she said.

Andy thought he was dreaming.

"actually, I love them" he said excitingly.

they both immediately started to eat.

Not only that, but also drank the bottle, which turned out to be alcoholic red wine.

After the dinner was eaten, they broughtthe dishes back to kitchen.

That was before Andy returned to the living room taking a seat at the sofa.

"maan, I'm so full" he said while looking at the ceiling. He ate quite a lot then usual today. He could have eat less, but the panchakes were unbelievable delicious. What's more, he was a little bit drunk thanks to the red vine.

"How was it" Accela asked Andy while taking a seat at the sofa beside him, also a little drunk.

"awesome, you're much better cook than Larry." he said before Accela started to blush and to smile a bit.

"thank you" was her only response.

After that, there was a big silence in the living room, none of both spoke a word, until Accela put her head at Andys shoulders and hold his arm with both of her own arms.

Andy turned his head towards her.

'She is probably tired, I should leave as soon as possible' he thought.

He stood up after releasing himself from her.

After that, he walked straight to the entrance door. He was about to put his shoes until he realised, 'shit, I mustn't drive in that condition I'm right now'.

He stood at the wardrobe until he felt someone holding his left hand softly.

It was Accela.

It suprised him since he thought she was asleep.

Again there was a big silence at the flat.

they both just stared at each other.

Accela was starring at Andy's face with a red blush, what's more her eyes were reflecting the lights of the wardrobe's light bulb.

It was at this moment that Andy realised her beauty, which turned his face red as well.

Unconsciously, the distance between their bodies closed little by little. They got so close together until their collision turned into a kiss.

They both kissed, still unconsciously, while Andy hold her waist like she did with his his.

Suddently, Andy broke the kiss after realising what he has done.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have do that" he apologised to her.

"I'll go immediately" he said while he was about to continue putting his shoe's.

"wait" she responded, which resulted for Andy to turn his head at her again.

"yo-..you can stay overnight if you want" she said a bit louder than usual while looking at the floor with a shy expression. "a-..and besides, you could cause a car accident with the red vine we drunk together".

She wasn't wrong about that fact, but he wondered if it's really a good idea that Andy could stay overnight?, they both were actually strangers to each other.

"Are you really ok with this?", he wanted to be sure if he got it right.

"yes I am" she answered at him.

Andy didn't hesitated for long, "I will stay, thank you for your offer".

After that conversation, Accela showed the bedroom where Andy could sleep before she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After that, she told Andy that he could use the bathroom, which he did of course.

Despite being drunk and while takibg a shower in the bathroom, Andy couldn't believe that he was about to stay overnight in a girl's flat. What's more, Accela's friend and his brother were married.

If they or yuuto or even Rose found out about this, they will tease him non stop about this, what's more even Accela will be teased.

So he needed a good excuse if some of them would ask him about the current night.

But the biggest problem is that he is a very bad at lying towards others.

While still showering, he though about Accela how she looked like in her birth suit.

'what ami thinking' the thought while shaking his head, then he realised his erection, probably the result of his perverted thoughts

'wait a sec' he rememberd. 'Nothing will happen, right?'.

After all, Accela showed him the bed were he will sleep. That bed was clearly for one person, so the probability was very low to zero.

After finishing the shower, he wrapped a towel around his pelvis and walked outside the bathroom straight to the borrowed bedroom. He nearly stumbled thanks to the red vine.

He realised that the bedroom's lights were turned of before entering and closing the door.

After turning his head to the bed, he got one of the biggest scare he ever had.

In front of him stood the accela's with her bathrobe.

Andy was still shocked, until Accela turned herself towards him. Andy could see her shyness and red cheeks while she hold her both hands together in fists.

After a while of silence and shock her shyness turned into a more serious expression before putting her bathrobe off.

Right now Andy could see her birthsuit.

She was more beautiful and hot than he imagined despite her rather small breast size.

That resulted his towel to fall at the floor, since his erection happened, much harder than before at the shower.

Again was there a short silence.

But then, Andy' instincts reacted an he walked closely to Accela.

Her instincts did the same until there was no distance vetween them.

They kissed again passionately, until Andy carried her and put her on the bed. He, despite still drunk, knew that there was no return what was about to happen.


End file.
